Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Post images for approval here. (: Note: I am declining all images breaking the rank rule. They can be re-made when the correct blanks are made. Thanks! '' -Blue Swiftpelt- For approval Well, here's a shot at it. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes and the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Make the tabby stripes thiner, add earpink, brighten the highlights and blur the shading more. Icestorm 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I have to say, I tried to make a new style on her and new texture, and it looks awesome!! I'll have to start a tutorial on how to do pelt textures! §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 12:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bluemoon- For approval Making images= Swifty's happiness. ^^ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's good. But the highlights look very bright and concentrated. Make them darker, and add more towards the middle of the pelt. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh, they still look really concentrated. Also, the ear pink needs darkened. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Needed to make a new file name. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and highlights. Icestorm 20:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 12:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Kit blanks- For approval Yes, they're kits. They're supposed to look short and stubby. XD §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 04:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) They look like bunny rabbits... Cats' paws don't go pointy like that. The ears are too long, and the face looks kind of strange. Google a cat for a reference as to what the head should look like [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Err, they kind of look more like puppies than kittens. xD Make them more... cat-like. I don't really know how to explain it... Midnightpelt ♥ 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a thinner tail, make the ears a tab smaller, and make the muzzle area smaller? I dont know. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Make the tails slightly longer. LovefireValentines Day '10 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The ears still look very strange. Cats ears are pointier, and they don't point out in that direction. There are randsome lines beside the longhaired ones' tails, and on all of them the lineart on the hind leg that touches the tail is too thick, it makes it look like there's a blob there [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC)] Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but these look too cartoony. We don't need three eyelashes, only one. Make the tails slighty longer and add more fur to the long haired ones. Icestorm 20:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 12:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Flamespirit- For approval Here's Flamespirit! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur the highlights. Icestorm 21:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I love drawing diagrams, so I drew you one below above, lolz I don't know my directions. The red is where the lineart is blurred, and the yellow is where the highlights need to be blurred. The blue shows where you forgot to fill in the color, and the purple shows where the shading should be darkened. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 23:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 00:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading alot. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 19:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 20:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aquashine-For Approval How is she? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) She's really good Maplefern! But the shading on the hind legs and paws look weird and bumpy, and you need to take a size one blur tool and blend the earpink. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Moonsky-For Approval Beatiful Moonsky, Lionclaws wonderful mate. any who liky?Echo Rocks! My Talk! 19:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Add shading, thin the tabby stripes and make the eyes like the approved Coffeestar. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And blur the stripes more. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And add earpink. Icestorm 20:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tigerdawn (W) - For Approval My first Charart on this wiki. I wiped him up in less than five mintues. I decided to do a new tabby style, instead of my Y shaped ones. Constructments? Icestorm 20:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shading needed Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Echo there is ''shading. Icestorm 21:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) darken shading is what i ment sorryEcho Rocks! My Talk! 21:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC)R Really? I see it clearly. It may be your computer Echo. Icestorm 21:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I can't see much shading either. Also, the ear pink is blurred, and in one of the ears it looks kind of wacko. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the tabby stripes. No tabby, as far as I know, does not have stripes that thin. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ]][[User talk:Maplefern|'''torch...]] 21:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded.'Maple:Hawkfrost on Warriors Wiki does. Brndleface (W) does too. Icestorm 21:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Acually, the right kind of stripe looks more like this on Hawkkfrost and Brindleface. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Moss--For Approval Here she is! Comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern]][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Good! Just blur all of the shading really well, add shading to the top of the head, blur the ear pink, and add shading to the herbs. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) theres some white spots. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lilymist- For Approval Here's Lilymist! Comments? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Beatiful kitteh Fire, blur the patches an add shading. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have shading, you can see it on the gray. I hate shading white, it comes out patchy. I will blur the patchs more, though. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 00:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 00:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading more. Icestorm 00:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 23:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Heather (BC)- For approval Here's the beautiful and loyal Heather! Comments? LovefireValentines Day '10 23:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Darken shading and add highlights and theres a white spot on her cheek Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't see a white spot... LovefireValentines Day '10 13:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) on the other side of the nose. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 13:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? LovefireValentines Day '10 14:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Shadow(BC)- For approval I know she's a queen, but it shouldn't matter, because she's in Bloodclan. §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 15:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she'll get a BC image and a queen image. For this, just blur the shading a touch. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) There's white dots on the tail. LovefireValentines Day '10 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Anything else? §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 18:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) There's some blurred lineart on the tail, and she needs ear pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 19:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 19:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? LovefireValentines Day '10 13:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Pebblestream- For approval I think he turned out pretty well. His page says mottled, but this is what I really meant by that. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) He's very good. Just darken the ear pink, it looks bright. LovefireValentines Day '10 13:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) beatiful! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 13:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 17:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC)